El Mundo De Los Sueños
by Nalushi-Chan
Summary: Lucy y Levy son unas chicas normales,pero todo cambia cuando Levy encuentra un libro que les dice que tienen que enfrentar su destino,trayendo con el,nuevos amigos al igual que enemigos,pero mas importante,nuevos amores. 100% Nalu y Gale :D junto con otras pequeñas parejillas


** Hola! Pues,no se...tal vez.? Me conocen,yo tengo una pagina que hizo mi amiga,yo soy la admin,si es que les gusta la historia que escribire**

a** continuacion,metanse a facebook y denle me gusta :D se llama "Mis Fanfictions :3".**

Capitulo 1:El Mundo De Los Sueños.

Los sueños,seguramente todos hemos estado en ese lugar cuando nuestros sentidos estan inactivos.. A pesar de que lo que soñamos no suma mucha importancia en nuestra vida diaria,hay que pensarlo 2 veces antes de hacerlo. En nuestra mente y subconciente existe un mundo llamado "El Mundo De Los Sueños." Que es el que nos muestra lo que probablemente nos pasara o nos ocurrio en algun momento de nuestra actual o antigua vida. Quizas eso podria explicar los sueños de catastrofes o fobias que tenemos en nuestra vidas,quiza por que por alguna razon tubo que ver en el fin de nuestra vida anterior. Pero todos los sueños que tenemos ocurren fuera de ese gran mundo que se nos priva,pero...cuenta la leyenda,que hubo una niña que lo logro,la niña fascinada con lo que sus ojos veian,decidio recorrer ese gran lugar,se dice que era un lugar teñido de un color entre rosa y rojo,con el piso describido como pequeñas bolitas de algodon de azucar,y cada cosa era de un extravagante o simple dulce,en si,tambien se le llamaba "El Mundo De Los Dulces" ó "El Mundo Ideal",llamado asi por los niños. La niña a feliz por poder entrar a ese mundo,se fue recoriendo lado por lado,pero la felicidad no es para siempre,las personas ordinarias no podian saber de ese mundo,si no sabrian su pasado,o aun peor,su futuro por completo,por lo que un guardia del castillo,el lugar que preparaba los sueños de todo el mundo,por muy absurdo que sean algunos. Fue enviado a hacer que la niña se fuera de ese lugar sin ningun recuerdo de ese lugar "Tabu" para los humanos.

-¿Que haces aqui? ¿Como lograste entrar?- Dijo con un cierto enojo en sus palabras el guardian que fue mandado,a pesar de sus palabras y negaciones que fueron ignoradas.

-¿Eh?- decia la joven no entendiendo su pregunta.

-No te hagas la tonta.- dijo friamente el joven,mientras que la miraba seriamente,lo que hizo que a la pequeña le recoriera un escalofrio por su espalda.

-No lo se- dijo tratando de dismular su miedo,cosa que logro. Solo para mirar a todas partes,apreciando ese lugar que tanto admiraba. -Pero no me arrepiento- dijo mientras una sonrisa sincera se plasmaba en su rostro,lo que provoco que algo en el interior del guardia se acelerara y un poco mas abajo se situara una batalla de dragones.

-Tienes que irte.- dijo secamente el guardia mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de la joven y trataba de llevar a la fuerza a la joven a la salida.

-¿¡Que!?. ¡Pero yo no quiero irme!- alegaba la joven mientras trataba de safarze del agarre del joven.

-¡Si no lo haces vendran por ti y no saldras de aqui con vida!- grito el joven mientras hacia un poco mas fuerte su agarre y ahora la arrastraba a la salida.

-¿¡Quienes!?- gritaba la joven todavia tratando de safarze del agarre del joven. Lo que saco al guardia de sus estribos.

-¡¿Es que no entiendes que trato de protegerte?!- grito el joven soltando su brazo y ganandose en frente de ella mientras la señalaba con el dedo. Lo que hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara fuertemente y luego el guardia,al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

Despues de unos cuantos segundos de silencio entre los 2,que para ellos fueron una eternidad,la joven decidio romper ese silencio devastador.

-Esta...bien...- dijo la chica ganandose enfrente de la gran puerta dorada que estaba frente a sus ojos,con pequeños detalles de flores y nubes un poco levantaditas o sobresalientes.

-Entonces te vas a ir.- dijo soltando un suspiro -Ven,necesito borrarte tus recuerdos- dijo posicionando su mano en su frente.

-¡Espera!- grito la pequeña tomando su mano antes de que llevara su plan.

-¿Que?- dijo mirandola extrañado.

-Al menos dime tu nombre,aunque lo olvide despues,quiero saberlo- dijo mirandolo con un cierto brillo en sus ojos,lo que hizo que al guardia le subiera la sangre fuertemente a sus mejillas.

-¿Por-?- no alcanzo a terminar cuando la chica tomo su otra mano y acerco sus 2 blancas manos a su cara,lo que dejo perplejo al guardia mientras lo miraba atonito.

-Por favor..- dijo mirandolo con sus ojos de los que salian brillos de esperanza. A lo que el guardia dejo su trabajo de lado y solto lo que los oidos de la joven tanto querian escuchar.

-Pues mi nombre es..-

.

.

-¡Kyyaa!- grito una rubia que se caia de su cama,pero no cualquier cama,si no,un camarote,y ella,dormia en la cama de arriba.

-¿Pum..?- decia un pequeño "perrito" de color blanco,cabeza redonda y una nariz puntiaguda color amarillo,que se bajaba de la cama de abajo.

-E-Estoy bien...Plue..- dijo parandose del suelo y limpiandose su pijama de frutillas y arcoiris,a pesar de sus 22 años,parecia una niña de 5,solo de mentalidad,por que su cuerpo estaba bastante desarrollado.

-¡Pum!- dijo levando su pata para darle animos a la rubia que le brindaba una calida sonrisa.

-Sabes Plue..- dijo sentandose en la cama mientras que su mascota hacia lo mismo. -Soñe con la historia que me conto mamá,esa del guardia del Mundo de los Sueños que se enamora de una humana pero se separan. Pero el al estar tan enamorado,decide convertirse en humano y dejar su vida de guardia en el pasado solo para estar con ella...- dijo dando una leve sonrisa.

-Pum..- dijo ganandose en sus piernas y dandole un abrazo con sus pequeñas patitas.

-Plue...Yo tambien te quiero..- dijo devolviendole el abrazo.

Pasaron así unos cuantos minutos,antes de que la joven se parara y posicionara sus dos manos en cada una de sus caderas.

-¡Vamos Plue!.¡Hay que ir a dar un paseo! - dijo levantado una mano en signo de que estaba muy animada.

-¡Pum!- dijo bajando de la cama y haciendo lo mismo que su dueña.

Y asi,la rubia se fue a bañar,sacandose su pijama y corriendo como una niña a la bañera. Despues de darse su relajador baño,se dispuso a sacar la ropa que iba a ocupar ese dia,que eran una polera manga corta que dejaba a la vista sus hombros,unos jeans rasgados de color celeste claro,unos botines color negro y con taco de 2 centimetros,unas pulseras de gomitas,un collar normal con una cruz de adorno en el medio y dejando su pelo suelto un poco mojado,lo que hacia que se le formaran unos cuantos rizos. Despues de vestirse,tomo sus llaves y se dispuso a salir.

Cuando la rubia estaba emprendiendo su camino,obviamente,con su perrito guardian a su lado,hubo una cosa fuera de lo normal.

-¡Lu-chan!- gritaba una pequeña peliceleste que corria lo mas rapido que sus piernitas podian brindarle.

-¡¿Levy?!.¡¿Eres tu?!- gritaba la rubia abriendo los brazos mientras que sus ojos mostraban sorpresa,pero en su cara se mostraba una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Lucy!- gritaba la peliceleste mientras saltaba a darle un abrazo a Lucy.

-¡Que bueno que estas aqui!- gritaba la rubia devolviendole el abrazo con fuerza. -¡¿Que no andabas en viaje de trabajo alla en Chile?!- dijo soltandola solo para despues tomarle los hombros con sus finas manos.

-¡Si!,pero ya termine- dijo dandole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y levantando sus dedos indice y del medio en signo de paz.

-¿¡Y como es Chile?!- dijo animada la rubia mientras empezaba a caminar y la peliceleste la seguia.

-Pues hermoso. Sobre todo El paseo Ahumada de Santiago,a mi gusto,pero Osorno,Valparaiso..¡Valparaiso y su hermoso reloj de flores!.- dijo haciendo un leve signo con sus manos dejando a la vista su asombro. -¡Ah!. ¡No hay tiempo!- dijo la peliceleste tomandola de las manos.

-¿Para que?- dijo la rubia muy confundida con sus palabras.

-¡Tu solo sigueme!- grito emocionada la pequeña mientras arrastraba a la rubia que seguia sin comprender mientras abrazaba a su perro para que no se quedara atras.

Despues de que Levy arrastrara literalmente a Lucy y a su cachorro de paso,llegaron a su casa,no era muy lujosa,se notaba por que solo tenia 2 pisos,una ventana que dejaba a la vista sus cortinas color rojo,unas cuantas plantas fuera de la puerta, que tenia un adorno que decia "Bienvenidos" de un bonito color rojo que convinaba con la puerta de color cafe claro,casi amarillo. Tal vez no era lujosa,pero si acojedora.

-¡Vamos! ¡Rapido,rapido! ¡Pasa!- dijo empujando la pequeña peliceleste a la rubia por la espalda.

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa Levy?!- dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana,mientras miraba a su amiga que cerraba la puerta con pestillo y cerraba las percianas,quedandose a obscuras,si no hubiera sido por que encendio la lampara que estaba atras de ella.

-¡Shhh!- dijo Levy dejando su dedo indice en la boca de Lucy. Y le daba una sonrisa malefica.

-_¡Rayos!-_ penso Lucy al ver los ojos brillantes de su amiga y su diabolica sonrisa,eso no traia nada bueno.

-¿Q-Que tienes...?- dijo Lucy viendo como su mejor arrastraba una silla solo para sentarse y sacar con euforismo un libro desgastado de su bolso rojo recien comprado.

-¡Mira!- dijo restregandole el libro en la cara.

-¿Q-Que dice..?- dijo viendo que el libro estaba en un idioma que ella,personalmente,no entendia.

-Esta en español. Dice "El Mundo De La Magia Soñadora.".- dijo tocando con delicadeza la portada del libro.

-¿Y que?- dijo Lucy despectivamente mirando el libro.

-Espera que te cuente. Todo empezo cuando andaba por una especifica calle de Valparaiso,la cual,no recuerdo el nombre,de echo,ni siquiera recuerdo como llege a la libreria que estaba en frente de mis ojos. Cuando volvi a entrar en razon,estaba abriendo la puerta,quede pasmada al ver lo antigua que era,asi que decidi irme,pero hubo una mujer que me llamo.

-_Señorita Levy.- me dijo la mujer de cabello color cafe claro y ondulado que le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de su trasero,y ella estaba mirandome del mostrador._

_-¿Eh?- dije dandome la vuelta para encontrarme con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Tenga- dijo estirando sus manos,en ellas habia un hermoso libro color rojo que parecia nuevo._

_-¿Por que..?- dije sin terminar de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y recibiendo el libro que ella me mostraba,era incleibemente grueso._

_-A la señorita Lucy y a usted las esta buscando el destino.-dijo brindandome otra sonrisa..._

Despues de que ella me sonriera senti que todo me daba vueltas,mi vista se volvio negra y despues no recorde nada,cuando desperte estaba en mi cama,apenas recorde lo que paso,corri a mi bolso pensando -¡¿Como mierda se sabia mi nombre y el tuyo?!- cuando llege a el,me apresure en abrirlo,busque y busque,hasta que encontre el libro en estas condiciones- dijo Levy mostrandole a una Lucy estrupefacta el libro desgastado y en vez de ser grueso,solo poseia una hoja.

-Y...¿Lo haz leido?- dijo Lucy tomando el libro solo para empezat a revisar cada rincon del libro.

-N-No pude. Me dio miedo,y decidi estar contigo para hacerlo,despues de todo,nos involucra a las dos.- dijo Levy que ahora en vez de que en su cara se expresara entusiasmo,ahora era de un profundo miedo. Lucy la miro con la misma cara,miro el libro y despues volvio a mirar a Levy,solo para despues abrir el libro rapidamente.

**_"Se que no me conocen,o quizas,no me recuerdan mis queridas hijas. Pero es hora de enfrentar al destino y mostrar la verdad,mi mundo,su verdadero mundo las esta esperando,para que nos salven del suplicio que nos han hecho vivir desde que ustedes no estan. Las extrañamos,nuestras vidas dependen de ustedes,por favor,no se asusten por lo que pasara ahora."_**

**_ Atte:_**

**_ Su Padre._**

-Lo que pasara...ahora- dijo Lucy mirando con horror a Levy.

De pronto,la lampara se apago y se empezaron a escuchar pasos y sonidos por toda la casa,Lucy y Levy quizieron gritar,pero algo las ataco y se los impidio,o mejor dicho,ALGUIEN...

-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chan,Chan,Chan...!**

**Los dejare con la duda por que soy mala.:D (~*-*)~. Bueno sin mas que decir,me despido.**

**PD: Lo digo por que asi me quiero llamar- Se despide,Nashi3l-chan *-***


End file.
